


Hollow knight: Kinkseeker

by Solgaleo35



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solgaleo35/pseuds/Solgaleo35
Summary: The head guard is summoned for a meeting with the pale king where things take an unexpected turn...
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Pale King (Hollow Knight) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a huge meme between my friends and I. It started with a single joking mention of kinseeker smut called kinkseeker, but then a friend of mine actually wrote it.

Darner was confused as to why his king had called him to the royal quarters. But, as a royal guard, he was obligated to comply. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the massive collection of strange accoutrements on the walls. Then, he noticed that his king was completely naked. Seeing his beloved monarch exposing his massive, throbbing penis awakened feelings in him he didn't know he had. He was about to ask what in the world was happening, but the king shushed him with a finger. "Hush, Darner. I have a... request of you."The king explained that since his wife left, he had desperately needed somebody to dominate in bed. In this moment, Darner realized it had always been his dream to make love to the king. He accepted, and removed his clothes. He put on the harness-like silk outfit, and laid down on the bed the king fastened his limbs to the bed, and took off his mask He asked "Are you still comfortable with this?"Darner enthusiastically replied "Yes!" "Then we begin" and the king slid his penis into darner's waiting mouth darner was overwhelmed. the massive cock in his mouth, dripping with precum and rubbing every inch of his throat was exhilarating. darner sucked and sucked, and felt the king's dick harden in his mouth once the king was nice and firm, he removed himself from Darner. The king adjusted the bonds so darner's anus was perfectly positioned, and slipped in again feeling the king moisten and scrub his rectum was the best darner had ever felt the king grabbed darner's thighs and squeezed, and the pain felt so good soon, darner was being slapped and bitten everywhere while the king journeyed towards climax. it felt heavenly as the king ejaculated, his cum went deep into darner's intestines and all over the bed. they both dropped to the ground heaving the only thing Darner was capable of saying was "Same time tomorrow?"the king said, "I'll clear my schedule.”


	2. Part 2

"These meetings had been going on for weeks, without even the kings wife being aware of this affair.  
All the other citizens of Hallownest saw their beloved Monarch and the Chief officer of Security.  
But in bed, was duo was always looking for new avenus in pleasure. One was there to serve and the other to be pleasured. But it still seemed something was missing.  
It was after one of their sessions that the Wyrm had a brilliant idea!  
'A threesome! With you in the middle.'   
'That sounds perfect.' Darner said "But with who?"  
'Not my wife, that's for sure. She doesn't mind me fucking other royalty, but to find out I'm having an affair with the chief guard would mean public shaming. No castle staff or guards either. This is too big.'  
'Like your cock.' Darner added quickly.  
'I was actually thinking of one of my sons.'  
'But aren' t vessels genderless?'  
'They are, but that can manifest void tendrils out of their bodys. They have good control too!'  
'Next week?'  
'Certainly.'  
And so the week passed. The King telling his son how manifest the tendril and where. Pure didn't quite understand it at first but he learned quickly.  
'Let's begin.' said the King as he stripped of his cloack and armour.  
The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming at first, but it soon took a steady pace. He took the void tendril in his ass gently which then started to tickle the wall of his intestine, while simultaneously sucking his kings giganting penis. All three of them finding a perfect rhythm to thrust. Even Pure was finding the expereience exhilarating. As they came closer to climax, the thrusts began to slow. One final push as the void tendril inside his gut thickned and released it's inky load inside his ass. All three simultaneously fell back on the king sized bed.  
'That... was... the best... sex... I've had... in my... thousands... of years... of existance' breathed the Wyrm heavely.  
'Heavenly, indeed.' said Darner.  
Pure took a piece of paper and jotted down 'When are we doing this again?', beads of black sweat moistening the paper.  
'Every... Week'  
Darner and Pure nodded in agreement."


	3. Chapter 3

And so the affair continued.  
Under everybody's heads.  
The King, the Head Guard and one of the Pure Vessels.  
Undetectable.  
Except... They weren't. For one of the other Pure Vessels, Deus, had used teleportation to avoid being caught time and time again. He had waited, bidding his time for the perfect moment, a time of need. They seemed to be satisfied though.  
What a shame.  
He had tried to release much of his feral instincts into a dead medium, like the Void.  
But he could not risk that again. The Hive Queen's Personal Guard fiasco had taught him a valuable lesson: nothing could contain his craving. Not for short or long atleast. Then, one night, his chance came.  
After another session, he'd planned to give up on trying to get involved. The trio seemed satisfied. He knew he could out-do all three of them. He hated sitting on the sidelines. PV had been resting on the bed, and now was heading to get his cloak.  
"Sire... Do you think... We could push it further?" asked Darner  
"Further in? I don't see how. I've only seen one bug reach a true zenith of pleasure like what you're suggesting.  
Remeber when Queen Vespa visited us to talk about the honey thieves?"  
"Yes, I think I do."  
"Her personal guard got caught by void and fucked senseless. I had never seen void behave like that. If it were controlled, it would have to be someone very skilled with it. Not PV, but perhaps my other Pure Vessels, Deus, could. We both know his remarkable control with void tendrills."  
"Oh, true!"said Darner enthusiastically.   
Deus, who had so far been slowly building his jealousy and been bickering to himself, had his eyes flash in anticipation.  
IT WAS! A chance to join their coitus! A chamce to shine and out perform his brother, father and the head guard. He would give them pleasure beyond what even they could think. Another week passed. As soon as PK even suggested the idea, Deus's response was overwhelmingly positive.  
He wanted to teach him what to do, but was surprised when the Vessel knew all he he'd planned to teach him. Finally, the week passed and they had all gathered in the King's room.  
All except for Deus.  
"What's taking him so long" Darner asked.  
They hadn't noticed the void tendrills that had ensnared their legs and the towering figure of the Pure Vessel behing them. The room darkened, and only now did they notice Deus, but made himself comfortable against the wall, while he tested the others.  
He held Darner verticaly and started slowly driving void tendrills down his throat, not even triggering he gag reflex but Darner felt it.   
That Pale King had his hips massaged and a tendrill was slowly making it's way up his ass. He moaned sharply as it penetrated him, driving itself deep into his guts, being joined by other, stretching his rectum further and raising the King's sensibility, making each trust feel better that the last.  
Finally, he mounted PV, driving his shaft deep into him, while taking care to massage his cock and being violated his brother's void tendrills. He didn't mind.  
All he cared about was raising their sensitivity.  
Now the second part. He was stretching their holes to to the fullest extent without ripping them apart. Now, to fill them each with void.  
PV was first, in addition having a thicc cock rubbing his insides, he was also searching his brother's insides. Deus came, and he came, and The King had his asshole stretched and his hips buckled at the now stupid amount of tendrills pumping into him, another couple of them driving his ass onto the tendrills. Another tendrills had plugged his esophagus, allowing him to breath but not to vomit the void. His abdomen stretched with every gallon of void pumped into him. His penis was also being held shut, not allowing him to moan or cum.  
The 4 had their holes violated vigurously, keeping them in constant orgasms. Though now they wouldn't allow themselves to blow their loads before they reached their mental limit. The tendrils pulsed as void filled them on the insides like vessels being created. Every square inch of flesh on the wyrms bodies, both inside and out, was covered in void and filled with tangling tentacles that surged. Stomachs bulged as they writhed with the most intense pleasure they had ever experienced. The void burned their insides but it felt so good. Darner was on the edge of his consciousness. His ears rang and joy so intense it was indistinguishable from pain pulsed throughout his body. The dragonfly’s wings fluttered quickly from the intense emotions he was feeling, an automatic reflex. His tail squirmed as he wriggled with the immense ecstasy he had had forced upon him. With the last bit of strength he had left, he shakily moved his arm and stroked the kings cock, gently. He felt harder than he had ever been before and so did the king, judging from the strokes he made. Every square millimetre of skin felt intoxicating to his fingertips, adding to the near limitless amount of stimulation he had been going through. His flesh bulged with tendrils as they burrowed like a wyrm beneath the earth. This was euphoria. Finally, he began to bear comatose. He was at his mental peak and was sure nothing in this kingdom, no, any kingdom, had experienced anything close to this before. Body parts began to thrash violently form all this energy. Deus began to slowly reel them in before finally letting them flop to the bed. There, the two let out massive Orgasms while PV just lay there. Cum and void spewed all around like fountains from their dicks, with the most impressive erections ever to exist. Darner summoned the willpower to sensually lick some of the cum off the bed before blowing some of his load on the kings face, smearing it all around. They were nearly paralyzed with excitement and stimulation, but darner still managed to string together a sentence, through laboured breathing: “Fuck. Yes.”


End file.
